Extraordinary Woman
by JasperThePig1
Summary: WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! Inspiration from "How to save a Life". Brennan and Booth are on a case and it doesn't end well. Rated T because it's tragic. ONESHOT.


**Extraordinary Woman**

**Authors Note: **This is a one-shot. I was bored and this is what I created in my head. Hope you enjoy! This is set before after Christine is born. I got inspiration from the song How to Save a life. Warning character death.

Booth's POV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

I told her not to go in. It's dangerous, but no, she's ever so stubborn. It was dark inside this, old derelict building. But she insisted she knew what she was doing. There was nothing I could do to stop her, well that's what I tell myself.

This case was a tough one. It involved gangs and torture, not very pleasant, but is there ever a pleasant murder? It hit home to Bones, the murder victim was a 15 year old foster child. Her name was Katie she was killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I remember waking up during the night and finding Bones in the kitchen, going through all of the case. I would tell her to come back to bed but she wouldn't. I remember seeing Bones cry over this case because it was so frustrating but she would blame it on lack of sleep and after birth hormones. I didn't push it.

Anyway, we got a lead on the case and it lead us to this building. As I said before I told her not to go in but she did anyway. I followed close behind her. For once I gave her a gun. I had the torch and was telling her to follow where I shone it. She did. I shone it away for a millisecond when I heard the gunshot, then another, then another. I felt Bones fall. I shone the torch up and saw the shooter. I shot him straight in the head. I didn't have any regret like usual.

"Booth?" Bones says, weakly.

"Bones, I'm going to get you out of here okay" I tell her.

I pick her up and run out of the building.

When we got out, I opened the boot of the car and placed her in it. I turned on the light in the car and could see 2 of the 3 bullets hit her. One near her shoulder, and the other looks like it hit her left lung.

"Bones, your going to be fine okay, I'm going to call an ambulance okay?" I tell her, panicking."

"Booth…there's no…point…I can…h-h-hardly breathe…already" she says, gasping for air.

"Bones don't say that, you'll be fine okay" I tell her then phone the ambulance.

When I return, Bones is coughing blood.

"Bones, no, don't cough" I tell her, still panicking.

"Booth…p-p-please…hold m-my hand" she tells me, reaching out for my hand.

I respond by placing my hand in hers and brush hair off her face.

"Bones, I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault and I should have been more assertive. You should never have been in there" I say, tears falling down my cheeks.

"B-b-booth don't blame…yourself…this is m-m-my fault…b-b-be strong for Chris…Christine okay?" she says, her voice braking when she says Christine.

"Christine needs a mum Bones, she needs you, I need you please Bones stay with me" I say sobbing now.

"She has you…you w-w-will be an…am-ama-amazing dad, Booth. I love you" she says, sobbing just as much as me.

"I love you too Bones, please stay, please!" I beg her through sobs.

I lean down and kiss her, passionately.

"I'll miss you…both" she says crying hard now.

"Your not going anywhere Bones, except the hospital then home, okay" I say, weakly.

"B-b-booth p-p-please" she says begging.

That's when I knew it was over. Bones doesn't beg and because she was, I knew she was giving up.

"I'll miss you too Bones, Christine will know everything about you, I promise! I love you Bones" I tell her kissing her one last time.

"I love you Booth" she said then her eyes shut.

"NO! NO! BONES WAKE UP! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! WE NEED YOU!" I shout but I knew she wouldn't hear me.

"Please Bones, come back" I try one last time before sitting down, defeated.

The ambulance arrives and I start shouting again.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE 5 MINUTES AGO! SHE'S GONE, YOU'RE TOO LATE!" I yell at them all.

I hold onto her hand all the way to the hospital only letting go when the doctor shoved my hand away.

I sat in the emergency room all night. Angela called a few times and I told her where to find me. When she arrived she saw the blood and the tears and knew what happened straight away. She knelt down beside me and we cried together. The doctor came out and told us they tried but there wasn't anything they could do. I thanked the doctor for their help and Angela and I drove to her house.

When we arrived I saw Christine in her walker. Looking just like Bones. I broke down again thinking about how Christine will never know how amazing her Mother was. Sure I'll tell her but it won't be the same. I broke down because I realised how much Bones will miss; Christine's first word, Christine going to High School, Christine going to College, Christine's wedding and our grandchildren. I picked her up and kiss her forehead.

"Your mum was an extraordinary woman" I told her then I sat on the couch and cried.


End file.
